


I Won't Give Up

by EcstasyAndMisery



Series: song inspired fics [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Future Klaine, M/M, Short & Sweet, Song: I Won't Give Up (Jason Mraz), husbands klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcstasyAndMisery/pseuds/EcstasyAndMisery
Summary: inspired by 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: song inspired fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200926
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. When I Look Into Your Eyes

“Have I ever told you what I see when I look into your eyes?” It was an early Saturday morning. Blaine woke up to start making Kurt breakfast. After about half an hour, Kurt woke up to the smell of french toast and bacon.

Blaine smiled softly and looked down at his plate. “No, I don’t think you have. What do you see?” He looked up at Kurt, hazel eyes bright.

Kurt grabbed his hand and started rubbing mindless patterns into his palm. “I see my best friend and soulmate. The person who was there for me all those years ago when I went to go spy on the Warblers. I see the man I chose to spend the rest of my life with. The one I fell in love with the second I laid eyes on him. 

“I see my perfectly imperfect husband who I cherish every second with. I see the guy who made me so overwhelmingly happy when he sent a simple text message that said ‘courage.’ And once I transferred to Dalton, you were always there for me, no matter what it was. Even after the first time we broke up, you still helped me through things like what was going on with my dad. Then you proposed to me and I didn't know it was possible to fall even more in love with you. 

“Because… Blaine, when I look into your eyes, I see _everything_. _You_ are my everything. And I love you.” Blaine’s eyes started tearing up a little bit. He rushed forward to hug Kurt and kiss him quickly but passionately. 

“I love you, too, Kurt. And I feel the exact same way.”


	2. I See That You've Come So Far

“Hey, Kurt?”

Kurt looked up from his place across the couch from Blaine and smiled. “Yes?” 

“I just want to tell you that I'm really proud of you.”

He blushed and looked away for a second. “Why do you say that, honey?”

“I mean, ever since we met, you’ve just been through so many things that first of all, nobody should have to go through, and second of all, someone really strong would be able to handle. You got bullied for almost all of high school, Finn passed away, your dad has heart problems, and even through all that, you still manage to be this amazing person. You’re come so far, Kurt.” Blaine moved across the couch to hug Kurt who was looking at him with the most loving of smiles.

Kurt pulled back from the hug to look at his husband. “Thank you, Blaine. I can’t believe I'm saying this but I'm kind of glad that I went through that stuff. Because you were by my side the whole way. I mean, if Karofsky hadn't made my life hell, I wouldn't have gone to Dalton and we wouldn't have met. So at least one good thing came out of it.”

Blaine smiled brightly at him. “You just always have to find the good inside the bad, don't you?”

He shrugged and said, “I try,” before sealing their lips.


	3. How Old Is Your Soul?

“I think we’re soulmates.”

Blaine smiled. “I’ll do you one better, I  _ know _ we’re soulmates. If we weren't, we wouldn't have gotten back together  _ twice _ .”

Kurt reached for his hand. “Well, soulmate, how old do you think our souls are?”

“I have no clue, soulmate, but I’m glad that we’ve spent our past lives together and will definitely be together in future ones.”

It was Kurt’s turn to smile. “Don’t ever tell anyone how cheesy we are in private.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it, my love,” Blaine said as he leaned in for a kiss.


	4. I Won't Give Up On Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit longer than the first few. it's also kinda sad lol.

“Get out.”

Blaine took a step towards Kurt. “Baby, please, I'm  _ so _ sorry. I didn’t know it was important.” He reached to grab Kurt’s hand.

He pulled away and stepped back. “Right, because you just  _ couldn't _ have known that my application to the best fashion school was super important to me. The deadline was last week and you pulled this shit, Blaine. I trusted you to mail it in for me because I was busy that day.”

“Kurt, I  _ swear _ it was an accident. Can’t we just send it in late?”

“No! This isn’t like your job where you just turn in stuff whenever you want, Blaine. The deadline is the deadline which means I'll have to wait another  _ year _ to apply.” He crossed his arms and stormed off to their shared bedroom where he grabbed a large duffel bag.

Blaine followed him into the room and saw that Kurt was throwing clothes into the bag. _Blaine’s_ clothes. “What the hell are you doing?”

Kurt shot him a forced grin and said, “I want you out of here. I'm putting your clothes in here so you can leave  _ as soon as possible _ .”

“You can't be serious. Kurt, can we please just work this out? I love you and I know you’re mad right now but you love me, too.” Blaine kept his voice calm, to avoid making his husband even more angry. 

Kurt then went to the bathroom to grab Blaine’s shower products, hair gel, and toothbrush. “Oh, no, Blaine. I'm very serious. I don't want to see your face right now. Go stay over with Rachel or one of your friends. I literally don't care. I just don't want you  _ here _ .”

Once he had everything in the bag, he shoved it into Blaine’s arms and all but pushed him out the door. “Kurt, wait, can I please say something?”

“I'll give you twenty seconds.”

“I'm really sorry, okay? I'll stay at a hotel or something so you can cool down, but I  _ won’t _ give up on us. One day we’re going to look at this and think it was a stupid reason to argue.”

Kurt’s face softened a little at that. He didn't speak, he probably would've cried if he tried to, so he just gave Blaine a short nod.

“I love you?” Blaine said it as a question because he didn’t know how Kurt would react.

After a few seconds, Kurt whispered, “I love you, too,” and closed the door.


	5. We've Got A Lot To Learn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii so this is actually directly connected to the last chapter but there’s also a somewhat of a different prompt. Idk how to explain it but you’ll see what i mean when you read it. 
> 
> Someone commented on the last chapter but aha i accidentally deleted it. But they were the reason i wrote a part two :).

As I left our house, I thought about how I wouldn’t be able to sleep by myself. Because ever since Kurt and I kissed for the first time, we had always gone to sleep together in some way. Whether it was falling asleep on facetime or actually being with each other, he’s always by my side. And I know he’s mad at me because of something I did, (or rather  _ didn’t _ do) but I'm not sure how I'll sleep without him for a few days.

It sounds extremely clingy and needy but I seriously can't fathom the thought of not waking up to his body pressed up against mine. I'm scared that my nightmares are going to come back.

\------

**(flashback to between seasons two and three)**

“Can we have a sleepover?”

I didn't expect Kurt to ask that when he said he wanted to discuss something important but I'm not complaining. “Um,” Oh, god, he’s going to hate me for this but, “Could we maybe wait a little longer?”

His face fell slightly. “Oh, yeah, of course. Can I ask why, though?”

I started fidgeting with my fingers. I really didn't know how to tell him this. “I just… please don't judge me?” I looked up at him with what hopefully looked like pleading eyes.

“What? Blaine, I would never judge you. At least, not for anything that you're making sound so serious. Do you sleep with a stuffed animal or something?” I could tell he was trying to lighten the mood but honestly it was making me slightly more nervous. 

“No, it's not like that. I, um, I get really bad nightmares sometimes. And it's not like some people where they just wake up scared and can go back to sleep. It's like, sometimes I can't sleep for days depending on how bad it was. I guess I'm just scared to have that happen when we’re in the same bed because I don't want to hurt you.” I didn't want to look at Kurt’s face, probably out of embarrassment but what if this was a deal-breaker for him? 

He sat in front of me where I was on my bed and put his hand on my knee. “Blaine, can you look at me, please?” I looked up shyly. His face showed nothing but love and I suddenly felt silly for even being nervous in the first place. “First of all, thank you for sharing that with me. I know it can be kind of scary to share something like that. Second of all, I plan on spending the rest of my life with you, honey. And if that means waking up to comfort you back to sleep, then so be it because I will do whatever it takes if it means I can be with you. Besides, we’ve got a lot to learn about each other and I think this is something I definitely need to know about you.”

“You’ll comfort me through it?”

Kurt nodded and grabbed my hands in his. “If it means we can have a sleepover, then I'll do whatever you need me to.”

\---- 

After that conversation, we planned to have a sleepover that weekend. I didn't have nightmares that night. Kurt being there with me, cuddled up behind me, actually helped me sleep. And from there on, I rarely got nightmares anymore. Because of him.

\------

**(present day)**

Now, here I am, husbandless and in a random New York hotel. I'm getting ready for bed, with the stuff Kurt threw in the duffel bag. He packed melatonin. Huh. That's weird. He knows I only take that when I'm away from him… What if he was anticipating my nightmares coming back? Should I feel hurt or glad that he was thinking ahead about that? Actually, I don't care. I'm tired.

\------

_ I was running. From what, I don't know. I heard Kurt in screaming, yelling at me to help him. _

_ “Kurt, I'm coming for you! Where are you?” _

_ “You have to find me! Blaine, hurry or else--” he got cut off by a blood-curdling scream.  _ His _ blood-curdling scream. _

_ I stopped in the middle of what looked like a forest. “Kurt, I can't see you! Talk to me so I can follow your voice.” _

_ And then I heard it. A faint whisper. “Blaine, I'm right behind you.” _

_ I turned around and he was there. But he had bruises and cuts all along his pale body. I ran over to him and fell to the floor. “Kurt. Kurt! Who did this to you? Are you okay? Please tell me you're okay.” _

_ “You need to leave, Blaine. You can't stay here.” _

_ “No, no, I'm not leaving you.” I started crying. Why would someone want to hurt him? He's done nothing wrong.  _

_ “Get out of here, Blaine!” _

\------ 

And then I woke up in a cold sweat. I had to remind myself where I was. I'm not at home. I'm not with Kurt. This is a hotel bed and Kurt isn't here.

God, I don't think I can go back to sleep now. Would Kurt mind if I called him? I know he’s mad at me but he would understand right? That I need him and need to make sure he’s okay.

I'll call him anyways. I grabbed my phone from the bedside table and dialed his number. 

He answered after three rings. “Hello?”

“Kurt, I know you’re mad at me right now and I'm sorry for what I did and for waking you up in the middle of the night but… I had a nightmare again.”

The sounds of him shuffling on the bed filtered through the speaker. “Don't apologize, I know you’ve gotten used to sleeping with me in some way. I should be apologizing to you, actually. I'm sorry that I got so pissed off, Blaine. I know I should've talked to you instead of lashing out and basically throwing you out the door.”

I almost wanted to cry. I just wish I could hug him right now. I want him to hug me and press kisses to my face and tell me it’s going to be okay. “I know it’s only been a few hours but I miss you.”

He laughed quietly. “I miss you, too. Once you walked out the door, I almost ran out to get you. But I was just so  _ mad _ that I couldn't listen to the rational part of my brain. Can you come back tomorrow, honey?”

“Of course. Until then… can you sing to me? Or can we fall asleep on facetime? I just really need you to help me go to sleep.”

“Let’s do both.” Then I started getting a facetime call from him, which I immediately answered. I saw his beautiful face and sleep-mussed hair. “Any specific song requests?”

“Um, how about “I Won't Give Up” by Jason Mraz? It's been in my head all day.”

He positioned the phone against a pillow so that he didn't have to hold it up. “Of course. And just in case you fall asleep before I'm done, goodnight and I love you.”

I smiled sleepily at his face on my phone. “I love you, too.”


	6. I'm Giving You All My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set in season five :)

“Blaine? Can we talk, please? It's nothing bad, I promise, but I just feel like I have to get this off my chest.”

Okay, now he was slightly worried. “Yeah, of course.” Blaine sat next to Kurt where he was on the couch. It was only the two of them in the loft, Santana and Rachel were doing a shift at the diner. 

Kurt held Blaine’s hands in his while he started speaking. “Okay… I don't want you to take this the wrong way. Can you promise me that you’ll try to hear me out before you jump to conclusions.” A hesitant nod. “Do you think we’re doing this too fast? I mean, we got back together and then a few days later you proposed to me. You're still in high school and I  _ just _ started college.”

Blaine pulled his hands away. “You don't want to marry me?” Hurt crossed his face.

Kurt rushed to reword his statement, “No! No, that's not what I mean, honey.” He grabbed for Blaine’s hands again. “I just… Do you really want this? Like, right  _ now _ ?”

“Kurt, I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't 100% sure. Yes, we’re young and this would be too fast for  _ some _ people. But we’re  _ us _ . It’ll be different.” He gave Kurt a reassuring smile.

Kurt started fidgeting with his engagement ring. “Isn't that what everyone says? That they're not like every other couple that breaks up? What if you find someone else later that you want to be with? But you wouldn't be able to because  _ we _ are already married.”

“That won’t happen. You know how I know? Because I'm giving  _ you _ all my love. There's no room for anyone else in my heart. Kurt, from the moment you sang “Blackbird,” I knew that we would be together. That you’re it for me.”

He smiled up at Blaine, suddenly feeling stupid for ever questioning their engagement. “You always know just what to say. I'm sorry for my weird moment of insecurity.”

Blaine leaned forward to wrap his fiancé up in a hug. “Well, we  _ are _ going to be together for the rest of our lives. I don't think this is the last time I'll have to reassure you.”


End file.
